Who's the Best Seme? Chap 1 vs Chap 2
by Akasha1908
Summary: This is actually 2 separate stories. The main difference is the reversal of "bedroom roles." The first story is Odairi (seme) X Kintaro (uke), and the second story is Kintaro (seme) X Odairi (uke). You will see similarities since the second story is a rewrite of the first. These stories are set outside of the AGG world I usually write in.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

He was wounded; the warmth of his blood oozing from the gaping wound at his side. He tried to stay upright and keep moving forward, but the cool mid-afternoon breeze was doing its best to knock him over. Grunting in pain, he continued to force one foot in front of the other. The palace stood just over the ridge, and if he could make it to the river then he could seek assistance from one of the farmers along the main road.

He stumbled through the heavily wooded area, reaching out to grab the nearest tree when his foot caught the edge of a root. Wrapping his left arm around the trunk, he fought to refocus his vision and keep his legs underneath him. He'd dislocated his right shoulder in the fray, and it now hung lifeless at his side. He chanced a step forward, releasing his grip on the tree. He made it two steps before he collapsed on the forest floor…

**CHAPTER 1**

The sound of splashing water tickled his ears, rousing Odairi from a deep slumber. He moved to sit up, but the pain in his side put him flat on his back again. When the splashing sound came again, Odairi lifted his head just enough to see over the footboard of the bed.

He found himself in a small, one room cottage. It was warm and cozy with the sweet scent of flowers filling the air. The narrow doorway was open, and for a second Odairi caught sight of someone moving outside.

Taking a deep breath, Odairi lifted himself up on his elbows and pushed his upper body off the mattress. As slowly and carefully as possible, he slid his legs over the edge of the bed. The floor was cold, but Odairi welcomed the coolness. He was overly warm and his skin felt hot to the touch.

Standing up was far more difficult, but Odairi managed to keep his balance and make it over to the table roughly halfway from the door. He rested a few moments then staggered over to the open doorway.

It wasn't until his hand touched the doorframe that Odairi realized confronting the person outside might be a bad idea. He was severely injured and had no weapon. But as quickly as the thought flittered across his mind, it was gone. He wasn't in any danger, and although Odairi wasn't sure how he knew this, it was a fact that resounded in the very core of his spirit. He was safe, and whoever his mystery savior was, they'd saved him from an almost certain death.

Odairi stepped out into the morning sun, looking around for the person he'd seen. The river caught his attention first; the crystal clear water rushing down from the mountains. Whoever owned this cottage not only chose an advantageous location, but a gorgeous one as well. But even with the stunning view before him, Odairi's eyes were immediately drawn to the person bathing at the river.

She knelt with her back to him; beautiful pale skin glistening in the sun as delicate hands moved methodically over her body. She was slender, and although she was sitting on the ground, Odairi could tell she was close to his height. He swallowed painfully; his throat suddenly dry. He ought to look away. It was what any gentleman would do. But when her slender fingers gently brushed at her short white locks, Odairi found he couldn't tear his eyes away.

His grip on the door frame tightened as he fought to stay rooted in place. He wanted to go to her; feel the warmth of her silken flesh. An involuntary groan slipped from his lips, alerting the woman to his presence. She turned, questioning pale pink eyes meeting his heated gaze.

"You shouldn't be up. Your wounds will reopen."

Odairi opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. The woman wasn't a woman but a… man! Though his voice was light and airy, there was no mistaking his rescuer was male. And when he got to his feet to dry his naked body and redress, any doubts to that fact were quickly erased…

"I am called, Kintaro," he said, walking slowly towards Odairi. "I'm not sure how much you remember, but I found you close to the main road heading towards the palace. You were unconscious and gravely injured, so I brought you here."

"Thank you for your kindness," Odairi replied in a pained voice. "How long have I been under your roof?"

"Four days."

Odairi jerked at the response, crying out in pain and clutching his side at the simple action.

"You've most likely torn your stiches," Kintaro said, catching Odairi before he keeled over. "As I said, you shouldn't be out of bed."

Odairi allowed the man to escort him back inside. After setting him gently on the mattress, Kintaro set about removing the bandage around Odairi's torso and examining the wound.

"I'll have to re-stitch it," Kintaro confirmed, moving about the small cottage and gathering the items he needed, "but first I'll give you something to ease the pain."

"There's no need for that," Odairi grunted. "I'll be fine."

"Your bravery is admirable, emperor, but unnecessary. You need rest in order to heal, so I will give you something to make you comfortable and help you sleep."

"You know who I am?" Odairi asked, immediately suspicious.

"Yes, my lord. I've seen you once before in passing. It was during a visit with my former master to the imperial palace 6 years ago."

"That was a long time ago. To see someone once and still remember their face is…"

"You have a very memorable face, my lord," Kintaro replied, a slight blush filling his cheeks. "I could live a thousand years and never forget it."

Now Odairi was blushing. He averted his gaze, closely examining the pattern of the blanket on the bed. Kintaro was too pretty for words; prettier than any girl Odairi had ever laid eyes on. Though his mind rebelled at the idea of finding another male attractive, his body didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he could feel his groin tightening at the thought of seeing Kintaro's flushed face as he thrust in and out of his supple frame…

"You needn't worry, Odairi-sama. I won't hurt you."

"No, I don't think you will," Odairi replied, regarding Kintaro carefully. "I suspect I'd already be dead if that were the case."

"I would never allow that to happen," Kintaro said.

Kintaro's voice was filled with a strange sort of conviction, and something about the tone made Odairi not only curious but even more aroused.

"Are you alright, Odairi-sama," Kintaro asked worriedly. "You look pale."

"Y-yes, I'm fine I just… May I have some water?"

"Certainly, my lord. Give me a moment and I'll fetch you some."

Odairi bowed his head in thanks, grateful for a brief chance to calm his body's unexpected reaction to Kintaro. If the male tried to re-stitch him now, there was no way he'd miss Odairi's bulging length. Thankfully a few minutes of deep breathing and a cool glass of water helped get his raging urges under control.

"Here you are, Odairi-sama," Kintaro said, taking the cup of water and handing him another filled with a spicy-scented liquid. "It'll burn on the way down, but the effects will be immediate."

Odairi nodded, downing the liquid in one gulp. It did burn, but in a soothing kind of way. Kintaro propped him up on the bed and set about re-stitching the wound. He was quiet and efficient; his skill on par with even the most experienced of healers.

Whatever Kintaro had given him was definitely working. Odairi could feel the pinch and tug of needle and thread, but there was no pain. All he felt was the brush of Kintaro's fingertips against his skin; the soft tickling sensation somehow heightened by the scent of Kintaro's hair and the steady sound of his breathing.

Odairi could feel his body responding once more. Unable to stop himself, he reached out and threaded his fingers with Kintaro's silky hair. The sudden touch startled Kintaro, but his hands remained surprisingly steady.

"M-my lord," Kintaro said in a small, nervous voice. "P-please don't…"

Odairi ignored the male, running his finger along the edge of Kintaro's ear and down to the tender flesh of his neck. "Perhaps this is the effects of the medicine you gave me, but I find myself very attracted to you. I'm overcome with the need to… touch you. Is this normal?"

Kintaro bit his lip, quickly tying off the string in an attempt to make an escape. Odairi managed to grab his wrist just in time.

"Did I frighten you?" Odairi asked apologetically. "I'm sorry if I did, it's just… I feel connected to you for some reason. I need to know if it's because of the medicine you gave me or… something else."

"You've been under the influence of several tonics, Odairi-sama. What you're experiencing now is no doubt a reaction to them."

"Are you sure, because…" Odairi paused; his vision blurring and his head spinning.

"I'll finish bandaging you once you've fallen asleep," Kintaro said, bowing to Odairi. "Rest now, my lord. The faster you heal, the faster we can get you home."

**CHAPTER 2**

Odairi woke up with a start, rolling to his side when he realized it was still night time. He'd been in Kintaro's care for close to two weeks now, and his daily and nightly routine consisted of eating, sleeping and getting his wounds cleaned and re-bandaged. He'd bathed for the first time that evening, allowing Kintaro to wash him in the river like a new born babe.

The memory of it instantly made his dick hard, just as it had been during the entire bathing session. Kintaro, gods bless him, pretended not to notice, but Odairi had to ask for a few moments of privacy in order to "take care of something."

Sadly, no amount of masturbation seemed to help his body's unnaturally intense reaction to Kintaro. It was so bad, Odairi refused to take anymore of Kintaro's homemade tonics in hopes it would calm his raging loins. To his dismay, it hadn't worked at all.

Odairi stared at Kintaro's sleeping form beside him. Until a few days ago, the male had been sleeping on the floor while allowing Odairi the bed. But since the bed was so large and could easily accommodate them both, Odairi insisted Kintaro take the other side. He didn't realize how big of a mistake it was until the first night they'd slept together.

Surrounded by Kintaro's delicious scent; his lithe form only inches away, Odairi hadn't been able to sleep since the moment they'd innocently started sharing the bed. Instead, he spent his nights staring at Kintaro, wondering why the man elicited such passion within him. Every day Odairi's desire grew, and though his interest in Kintaro was more than obvious, the male remained cool and distant.

How he wanted to touch his soft skin; taste the sweet nectar of his lips. He knew a man shouldn't feel such things for another man, but there, hidden away in the wild untamed forest, such desires seemed pure and innocent. Why couldn't he indulge his fantasy and take Kintaro for his own? He was an emperor after all, and such privileges were his by right. Not to mention, the land Kintaro lived on belonged to Odairi. Didn't that mean Kintaro belonged to him as well?

Kintaro chose that moment to open his eyes; the pale orbs shining brightly in the moonlight. His expression was one of confusion muddled by sleep. He lifted himself up, reaching out to press his hand to Odairi's forehead.

"Can you not sleep, Odairi-sama? Or do you feel unwell? If you'd allow it, I can make something to ease your discomfort."

"I am suffering, Kinta-kun, but not from any illness your potions can cure."

Kintaro's brow furrowed. "What is it that ails you, my lord? If there is something I can do, please let me know."

Odairi caught Kintaro's wrist just as he pulled his hand away. He pressed his lips to Kintaro's palm them pressed it to his cheek.

"You've bewitched me," Odairi whispered, closing his eyes and savoring Kintaro's touch. "There isn't a moment in the day when you don't consume my thoughts. I tell myself it's because we're here in this secret place, trapped with only each other for company. But the moment I convince myself to escape you and this enchanted cottage, my heart aches with thought of never seeing you again."

Once more, Kintaro tried to pull his hand away, but Odairi's grip tightened.

"Can't you see how much I want you?" Odairi whispered, meeting Kintaro's wide-eyed gaze. "Why do you insist on torturing me like this?"

"I would never do such a thing, my lord! Y-you are most important to me. I-I…" Kintaro froze, almost as if the words we were about to say terrified him.

"You what?" Odairi asked, tugging Kintaro closer.

"P-please, Odairi-sama. Do not make me say the words aloud."

Odairi's gripped tightened around Kintaro's wrist, causing the man's pale eyes to flash with fear.

He immediately released Kintaro's wrist, cupping his cheek. "Don't fear me, Kinta-kun," Odairi murmured, brushing his thumb across his delicate cheek bone. "I would never hurt you, nor would I force you to speak against your will."

"I-I'm not afraid of you," Kintaro insisted, "it's just…" he bit his lip, stopping midsentence again.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Kinta-kun. I will never forget the kindness you've shown me in our short time together."

"Y-you speak as if you're leaving!" Kintaro exclaimed; the desperation clear in his voice.

It was the first time Odairi had seen Kintaro's mask of indifference crack; the smallest shred of emotion slipping through. It made his heart skip a beat, unearthing a tiny sliver of hope. Still, it was too soon to tell if this "crack" would turn into something more…

"I can't stay here, Kinta-kun. It's too painful to remain by your side any longer. I want… no, I _need_ to touch you. If I stay here, I'm afraid I'll…" Odairi stopped, unable to speak the terrible truth aloud.

"B-but your wounds! You're still…"

"They've almost healed completely. I should be well enough to travel to the nearest town. From there I will summon an escort from the palace and wait for their arrival."

"What about another attack?" Kintaro argued. "You were set upon once already by bandits. Who's to say it won't happen again?!"

"I was foolish that time," Odairi replied. "I deliberately wandered away from my guards, and because of my lack of awareness, I allowed myself to be attacked. I assure you, Kinta-kun, it will not happen again."

Kintaro was at a loss for words, looking as though he were frantically trying to think of any argument that would keep Odairi with him.

"The sun is almost up," Odairi continued, looking over at the open window. "I will prepare now, and leave at first light."

Odairi rolled off the bed, making his way out to the river to wash before packing his things. He could not bear to look at Kintaro any longer. Should he remain within the same walls as the white-haired enchanter, he would take him by force.

"O-Odairi-sama," Kintaro said, almost too softly to be heard.

Odairi paused mid-stride, turning his head just enough to see Kintaro in his peripheral. "What is it?" he asked.

"Don't leave. P-please…"

Odairi turned to face him. "Kinta-kun, I told you, I can't…"

Kintaro stood at the foot of the bed, slowly removing his garments. His entire body trembled under Odairi's gaze; each of his breaths short and erratic. It wasn't long before he stood naked in the waning moonlight.

"Kinta-kun, I…"

"I love you," Kintaro said; his hesitant gaze flitting from Odairi's face to the floor. "From the moment I saw you, I-I loved you."

"But…"

"I was nothing more than a retainer for my former master. I was loyal and dutiful, and I served him well. When he took a position in the palace, I followed him hoping to prove myself loyal."

"What happened?" Odairi asked, taking a step closer to Kintaro.

"I saw you," he replied, blushing unguardedly. "You sought my master's council, and during a royal visit I was allowed to accompany him. Not once did you glance in my direction, but the moment I saw you I couldn't look away."

"How could I not have noticed you?" Odairi asked in disbelief, taking yet another step forward.

"You are an emperor; those such as myself are beyond your purview. In your eyes I am nothing more than…"

"Perfect," Odairi answered, cutting him off. "You are perfect in my eyes."

"I-I yearned for your affection, but I knew you could never be mine. When my master learned of my feelings for you, he sent me away. He was afraid I would dishonor him should I stay at the palace. I know now that he was right. If I had stayed, I would've offered myself to you as I am now."

"And I would have accepted."

Kintaro shook his head. "You say that now, but we both know the truth. This place," he said, gesturing to the cottage they stood in. "It exists outside your world. There are no pressures here; no royal obligations to cloud your judgment. Given the burden of your title; back then and now, can you truly say you would've chosen me stand by your side?"

It was a question Odairi couldn't answer. The title of emperor came with great responsibility. Odairi knew that better than anyone. His advisors would not condone him taking a male lover, not when he needed to produce an heir.

"I want you," Odairi replied, "right here and now. I cannot say what I would do within the palace walls, surrounded by those who believe they know what's best for me. I can only speak the truth of my heart in this moment. These hands," he said, reaching out for Kintaro. "They want nothing more than to hold you."

"Then come and take me, my emperor. I belong to you. I've always belonged to you."

**CHAPTER 3**

Odairi felt clumsy and inept, grateful for Kintaro's firm lead in their passionate endeavor. He was familiar with the art of love making, but having never been with a man, he found his skills lacking.

Kintaro lay on the bed; his skin flushed and his chest rising and falling in rapid succession as Odairi's fingers delved into his body. Odairi watched in fascination as each stroke of his fingers brought Kintaro wave after wave of pleasure.

"O-Odairi-s-sama… please, I…" he clenched his teeth, fighting to hold back his climax. "More…" he begged. Kintaro spread his legs wide, holding his dripping hole open for Odairi to enter. "I need you… inside me…"

There is a point where instinct takes control; when the need for instruction or guidance is no longer necessary. Odairi climbed atop Kintaro's trembling body, cupping his face and pressing his lips to his lover's forehead.

"I'll be gentle," Odairi whispered. "As gentle as I can be."

"No," Kintaro responded, wrapping his arms around Odairi's neck and holding him close. "I want to feel you. I want you to mark me as your own and brand me with the force of your desire. I beg you, my lord. Make it so I never forget this moment."

Odairi couldn't resist his lover's desperate plea, slamming into him with such force he caused Kintaro to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood. Odairi leaned down, running his tongue across the small wound before pressing their lips together in slow, passionate kiss.

A shiver ran through Kintaro's slender frame as Odairi started his long, deep strokes. His hips moved in rhythm with Odairi; their carnal dance bringing them both closer and closer to release. Never had Odairi felt such exquisite pleasure. If heaven existed, he'd most certainly found it. It was hidden away in the warm, wet depths of Kintaro's beautiful body.

"I could spend eternity inside you, Kinta-kun," Odairi moaned.

"An eternity… I would h-happily… give…" Kintaro bit out.

"You're close, aren't you?" Odairi whispered, feathering Kintaro's brow and cheek with kisses. "I can feel you… tightening around me."

Kintaro couldn't reply, not with words. His nails sunk into Odairi's flesh; every muscle in his body straining as the force of his orgasm slammed into him.

"Oda… s-sama… I'm…"

Kintaro exploded all over them; his cum splattering his naked chest and flushed face. It was such an erotic sight; Odairi could no longer keep his own orgasm at bay.

"Kinta… kun… Can I…?"

"Cum inside me," Kintaro murmured, nipping Odairi's ear lobe.

It was incredible; a release so undeniably pure it brought Odairi to the very gates of Heaven. Kintaro wrapped his arms lovingly around Odairi's convulsing form, waiting until the last remnants of his climax passed.

"Kinta-kun, I… I want more."

Kintaro cupped Odairi's face, forcing him to meet his gaze. "You may take whatever it is you desire from me, my emperor. This night, I exist only for you." He rolled Odairi onto his back, climbing atop him. "I feel your desire growing once more, my lord, and with it my own."

Kintaro took hold of Odairi's cock, lowering himself onto his rock hard length. Odairi sucked in a sharp breath, taking hold of Kintaro's hips as he settled into a slow steady grind.

"I love you," Odairi whispered, pulling Kintaro down for a kiss. "I care nothing for thrones or titles. I want you, nothing more."

**EPILOGUE**

Odairi awoke filled with excitement and new hope. He and Kintaro had made love well into the morning, sleeping most of the day. The sun was already setting when he rolled over to pull Kintaro into his arms. To his dismay, he wasn't there…

At first there was no cause for panic. It was likely Kintaro was out bathing or gathering herbs for dinner. But when a thorough search of the cottage and grounds yielded no sign of his lover's presence, Odairi knew the truth. He was gone.

Odairi's things had been gathered neatly in the corner, and outside there was a horse prepared for travel. There was no note; no message telling him where his beloved had gone. It was as if Kintaro had been a ghost; there and gone before love had a chance to take root.

Odairi sat by the river in the exact same spot he'd first seen Kintaro. He tried to burn the image into his mind so he could carry it with him until the end of his days. Perhaps they would meet again; in this life or the next, but should that day never come, he wanted to make sure the memory of Kintaro was kept safe inside his heart.

Climbing onto the horse, Odairi took in the scene once more. The cottage and all its charm had somehow lost its magic. Without Kintaro and his quiet beauty, there was… nothing.

"Goodbye," he said aloud, hoping for a response but knowing one would never come.

Gathering the reins in his hand, Odairi nudged the horse forward. With a heavy heart, he made his way towards the main road and back into the world…

~END~


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

"Odairi-sama, it's time to get up," Takeshi said, pulling open the heavy window curtains. "You promised Lady Ohina you would take her riding this morning. At this rate you'll be late."

Odairi groaned, burrowing under the covers to block out the sun streaming in. His head was still pounding from the last night's festivities. The royal family was entertaining a prospective bride, and during the welcoming feast, Odairi got a little carried away.

In truth, it wasn't his fault. He had no desire to marry anyone, and although Lady Ohina was beautiful in her own right, she simply wasn't his type. She clearly had no interest in him either as her desires seem to lean more towards the feminine side. A particular handmaiden to be exact. One who made it a point to glare at Odairi every chance she got.

Still, despite their mutual feelings, or lack thereof, Odairi and Ohina made the best of it; drinking exotic wine from a foreign land and exchanging heroic and humorous stories about their ancestors. By the end of it, they were both thoroughly inebriated.

"I mean it Odairi-sama," Takeshi insisted. "Lady Ohina is already up and eating breakfast."

Odairi poked his head from under the sheets. "How?" he croaked. "She drank more than me!"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "She must have been a fish in another life, my emperor. Now get up before I drag you out of bed by your ear!"

"Fine," Odairi groaned, throwing back the covers. "Is the bath ready?"

"Ready and waiting, my lord, but if you don't hurry up it'll get cold."

"Yeah, yeah," Odairi muttered, stumbling unsteadily towards the steps leading out of his sleeping quarters.

Apparently, he misjudged the number of steps, completely forgetting about the last one. Still somewhat drunk and unbalanced, he fell forward. Needless to say his reaction time was severely incapacitated, and any hopes of bracing for the fall were non-existent. His only thought on the way down was, "this is going to hurt."

"I've got you!" A voice called out.

Strong arms caught Odairi just before his face collided with the floor, cradling his slender frame as he and his rescuer crumpled to the ground.

"Odairi-sama!" Takeshi exclaimed, rushing to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Odairi grunted, wincing at the now stabbing pain in his head. "This… person broke my fall."

Odairi started to thank his rescuer, but was struck speechless by a pair of pale rose-colored eyes. There was a spark of amusement in the iridescent orbs, but despite the smile dancing at the corner of the man's lips, he did not laugh.

"Are you alright, my emperor?" the man asked, helping Odairi to his feet.

"I am thanks to you," he replied; thankful he'd found his voice again. "May I know the name of my savior so I can thank him properly?"

"Kintaro, my emperor," the man replied, bowing reverently to Odairi.

"He is your new retainer, Odairi-sama," Takeshi added. "He was appointed this morning."

Odairi nodded in acknowledgment. "Are you new to the palace, Kintaro?"

"No, Odairi-sama," Takeshi interjected. "Kinta-kun has been in service to your family for the past 7 years. I would never appoint an inexperienced retainer to serve and protect the emperor."

Odairi could sense Takeshi was hurt by the question. His trusted advisor took his job very seriously, and only the most loyal and trustworthy members of the palace staff were appointed to Odairi's care. This included not only his day-to-day needs, but his constant protection as well. Takeshi believed those chosen to serve the emperor directly must excel at both; which is why Odairi's personal staff could not only serve a delicious cup of tea, but also take down ten men single-handedly.

"Of course you wouldn't, Takeshi," Odairi said reassuringly. "Still, seven years is a long time," he continued, addressing Kintaro once more. "Why have I never seen you before?"

Kintaro frowned, exchanging a look with Takeshi. "I am nothing more than a lowly servant, lord emperor. There is no reason for you to notice me."

Odairi opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it shut before the words came out. He was about to say, _"You're too handsome not to notice,"_ but even he knew it would sound strange no matter the context he used.

"You're absolutely right," Odairi replied instead, hoping his blush wasn't too obvious. "I sometimes forget how many servants there are in the palace."

"Shall we continue then, my emperor?" Kintaro asked, smiling a smile so devastatingly handsome it sent the tiniest of shivers down Odairi's spine. "We wouldn't want to keep Ohina-sama waiting."

"Of course not," Odairi replied.

"I'll have more hot water brought up," Takeshi said, heading for the door.

"Kinta-kun, please help Odairi-sama into the bath. I'll be back shortly."

The door clicked shut, leaving Odairi alone with his new retainer. The expression on Kintaro's face was unreadable, but the way he regarded him made Odairi both nervous and excited.

"Shall I help you undress?" Kintaro asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

Odairi cleared his suddenly dry throat. "Yes, please."

Kintaro closed the distance between them, setting about the task of removing Odairi's sleepwear. His hands were steady in their work, and in a matter of moments Odairi stood naked under Kintaro's unabashed gaze.

"You're shaking, Odairi-sama," Kintaro said, gently taking Odairi's arm and leading him towards the tub. "Let's get you into the bath before you catch cold."

With Kintaro's help, Odairi eased into the water. It was wonderfully warm, but it did nothing to still his trembling frame. The moment Kintaro's hand had touched his skin, a spark of electricity shot through his entire body, sending every one of his senses running wild.

"Shall I wash you, my emperor?" Kintaro asked, kneeling at the side of the tub.

"Y-yes, that will be fine."

"Thank you, my emperor. This is a great honor."

"I-it is indeed," Odairi replied, trying to sound regal but failing miserably.

Kintaro must have caught the tremor in his voice, because his response was filled with a kind of quiet satisfaction that made Odairi curious and uneasy.

"I've never seen skin a smooth as yours," Kintaro said, lifting the sponge and washing Odairi's back. "It's absolutely beautiful."

Odairi nodded shyly, hoping it was enough to show his thanks. He pulled his knees to his chest to hide his growing erection, praying to any god listening that Kintaro wouldn't notice.

"My lord, are you alright?" Kintaro asked, plucking a wet strand of hair from Odairi's forehead and examining him closely. "You look pale all the sudden, should I go and fetch the healer?"

"N-no, I…" Odairi paused; each breath becoming more difficult as the steam of the water and the scent of the soap filled his lungs.

Kintaro put the sponge down and rolled up his sleeves. Slipping a hand into the water, he brushed the delicate flesh of Odairi's taut belly.

"Odairi-sama," Kintaro whispered softly. "I can… help if you'd like."

"H-help? What are you…?"

Kintaro moved his arm lower, gently forcing his hand between Odairi's legs.

"This," he said, taking hold of Odairi's throbbing cock.

"Don't touch…!" Odairi sucked in a startled breath as Kintaro's firm grip started stroking his length under the water's surface.

"My only wish is to serve you, Odairi-sama; to please you." Kintaro leaned over the edge of the tub, whispering softly in Odairi's ear. "If this will please my emperor, then I will see it done."

Odairi didn't have the chance to respond as Kintaro's skilled hand set about bringing him closer and closer to release. The only sound in the room was the splashing of the water and Odairi's labored breathing.

"May I kiss you, Odairi-sama?" Kintaro asked in a pained voice.

Odairi couldn't think let alone respond. He was lost in a sea of pleasure and his only anchor to the physical world was the husky sound of Kintaro's voice. When Kintaro took hold of his chin, turning him to face his questioning gaze, Odairi was powerless to stop him.

The kiss was soft at first; almost as if Kintaro was afraid Odairi would push him away. It was gentle to the point of torture, and when Kintaro showed no sign of going any further, it was Odairi who was forced to take action. Taking hold of Kintaro's face, Odairi deepened their kiss.

For a moment, Odairi thought Kintaro might pull away. Though the retainer was the one who'd initiated the contact, there was no telling what he would do should Odairi reciprocate his affection so… eagerly.

In a matter of seconds, Kintaro dismissed every single one of Odairi's concerns. Soon he was stroking Odairi's dick with such speed and force that water sloshed onto the floor. Abandoning the passionate kiss, Odairi pressed his forehead to Kintaro's, focusing on the growing pleasure pulling him closer and closer to his orgasm.

Kintaro must have sensed his growing pleasure, quickening his pace as Odairi gasped with the effort of catching each frantic breath. When he climaxed, Kintaro took control of his lips once more, catching Odairi's scream in warmth of his mouth.

Odairi could hardly breathe. If it hadn't been for Kintaro's firm grip, Odairi was convinced he would've slipped into the shallow depths of the bathtub and drowned.

As if right on cue, Takeshi enter the room again; his booming voice shattering the haze of lust clouding Odairi's mind.

"More hot water for the bath," Takeshi chimed, opening the door for a line of servants.

"That won't be necessary," Kintaro said quickly. "The emperor is finished with his bath. Isn't that right Odairi-sama?"

"Yes, I'm done," Odairi answered, mustering the strength to speak despite his unexplained urge to crawl into Kintaro's arms and sleep for the rest of the day.

Takeshi frowned. "Are you sure? Perhaps his lordship would like to soak for a minute. It would be a shame to waste all this hot water."

"Indeed, Takeshi-san," Kintaro replied; his arm still holding Odairi above the surface of the water, "but as you said, Lady Ohina is waiting. She is a guest after all, we shouldn't keep her waiting.

Takeshi frowned again, glancing once more at the servants before gesturing them to leave. "You're right, Kinta-kun. Lady Ohina is our guest. It would be unconscionable to allow Odairi-sama to linger in the tub. Why don't you help the emperor out of the bath while I fetch his riding clothes?"

Kintaro bowed his head to Takeshi, then turned back to help Odairi out of the porcelain tub. Holding up a large cloth towel, Kintaro wrapped it around Odairi's stiff frame. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on his shoulder, but Odairi pulled away.

"Don't," he hissed, wincing at Kintaro's hurt expression. "Y-you're dismissed, Kinta-kun. Takeshi will take it from here."

"But, emperor, I…"

"You may send the others in to empty and clean the tub on your way out."

Wrapping the towel tightly around his naked body Odairi left the room, leaving Kintaro standing dumbstruck behind him.

**CHAPTER 2 **

"Are you alright, Odairi-sama?"

Lady Ohina slowed her horse, sidling over to Odairi's stead. Her dark locks were down; the silken strands blowing softly in the breeze.

"I'm fine," he replied, trying to smile despite his blinding headache.

"We could have cancelled our ride, my lord," Ohina chuckled. "It's obvious you're not feeling well."

"Nonsense," Odairi replied, waving his hand dismissively. "You are my honored guest, Ohina-sama, and you asked for a tour of the palace grounds. What kind of host would I be if I went back on my word?"

"A host who didn't look like he was about to lose his breakfast at any moment."

Odairi laughed. "That bad, huh?"

"I wasn't going to mention it," Ohina replied guiltily; her smile full of mischief.

"But when you started swaying in your saddle, I thought it best to say something."

"If only I had your stamina, Ohina-sama. Before you return home, I should like to know your secret. You drank me under the table last night, yet here you are, just as refreshed and perfect as the day we met."

Ohina shrugged. "What can I say, it's a gift." She winked at him, giggling playfully. "Why don't we sit and talk under the tree over there? It'll give me a nice view of the grounds and you an excuse rest."

"Are you sure?" Odairi asked. "We've barely made out of the palace's shadow."

"I don't mind," Ohina assured him. "Besides, I'm starting to worry you might fall off your horse."

"I think you might be right," Odairi chuckled. "Lead the way."

They sat in silence for several moments, enjoying the view and the brief reprieve from the early afternoon sun. The morning might have started off cool, but as the sun rose higher in the clear blue sky, with it rose the temperature.

"I'm glad we brought refreshments," Ohina said, taking out a tall carafe of water and two glasses. "Would you like some, Odairi-sama?"

"Yes, please."

"This is a beautiful country, my lord emperor," Ohina continued, handing him a glass of water.

"It is," Odairi replied. "I often ride out here to clear my head. To be honest, I chose this area today for just that reason."

"Is something troubling you? You look a bit under the weather, but I assumed it was because of our overindulgence last night."

Odairi frowned, swirling the water in his glass then taking another sip. "Can I ask you something? It's kind of personal, so I understand if you don't want to answer."

"Of course, Odairi-sama," Ohina replied, "whatever I can do to help."

"When we first met, you were honest with me. You said that you couldn't marry me because your heart belonged to another."

"I remember, my lord. And you should know I will never forget the kindness and understanding you showed me that day. I'd heard stories of your benevolence, but I never expected them to be true."

Odairi laughed. "I am as kind and understanding as any other human being, but because I'm an emperor it makes me 'benevolent.'"

Ohina snorted in an unladylike manner, joining in his laughter. "There are some benefits to being royalty, my lord emperor."

"More like curses," Odairi replied; his laughter fading into a soft chuckle.

"Anyway, I had a question about the… the person your heart belongs to. It's a… she, right? A woman?"

Ohina's cheeks turned crimson; the strands of grass at her side suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry it's just… I find myself in a similar predicament."

That got Ohina's attention immediately; her brown eyes going wide with shock.

"My lord, what are you saying?"

Odairi ran a hand down his face, downing the rest of his water. "There's a… man."

"A man who you have feelings for?" Ohina asked, resting her glass on her lap.

"I-I don't know. We've only just met, but I feel like I know him; like I've known him all my life. And this morning, I… I mean, he… we kind of…"

"You don't have to explain," Ohina said, placing a hand on Odairi's knee. "I understand completely. I remember my first time with Sayuri. I was so scared and confused, but at the same time it felt… right."

"I don't know how I feel," Odairi replied truthfully. "It all happened so fast; one minute he was holding me in his arms and the next he was…"

"You need to talk to him," Ohina said abruptly. "Situations like this can only be resolved through communication; otherwise, all you'll end up doing is speculating. Trust me; I learned that lesson the hard way."

"But we literally just met! The only thing I know about him is his name."

"Sometimes that's all you need," Ohina replied, taking his hand in hers. "You said you feel like you know him. I think that means something. At the very least you should explore these new feelings."

"Easier said than done," Odairi replied. "If my advisors found out about this, there's no telling what the result might be."

"True, but you are also the emperor, Odairi-sama. If you're careful, such a relationship could be kept secret. Sayuri and I have been involved for almost 5 years. Most are none the wiser. Those who are suspicious have no evidence to prove differently."

"You make it sound easy."

"It is and it's not. We're royals, you and I. Having lovers is expected. But there will come a time when the fantasy has to end. You should know that before you start down this road."

"I have no delusions of happily ever afters, but even knowing there's no hope doesn't stop me from wanting him."

"Then I see no reason to deny yourself the pleasure of this man's company. Indulge while you can, Odairi-sama. This life of privilege seems comfortable and convenient, but we both know the truth. This is nothing more than a pretty cage, and you and I the birds on display. We must take what little happiness this life offers us and run with it."

**CHAPTER 3**

Odairi paced the length of his room; the hem of his robe whipping madly around his ankles. His heart felt like it was going to explode, but from fear or anticipation he couldn't tell. He'd decided to take Lady Ohina's advice and explore his strangely intense feelings for his new retainer, Kintaro.

It had been close to three day since the "tub incident" and in that time Odairi could count on one hand how many times he'd seen the white-haired servant. Takeshi said he'd been re-tasked due to Lady Ohina's visit, and as much as Odairi wanted to see him, he didn't want to rouse any suspicions. Constantly seeking out Kintaro would certainly bring unwanted attention, so, instead, Odairi made the most of their time together. Or at least he tried to…

The heat and excitement Odairi had felt during their unexpected encounter was gone. Kintaro was kind and respectful, but other than a few stolen glances here and there, it was as if their secret moment had never happened. Still, Odairi would not be deterred. His desire for Kintaro had only grown, and tonight was the night he was going to take the next step.

Takeshi had come earlier to help Odairi bathe and prepare for bed, leaving a tray of food which Odairi couldn't bear to touch. The wine bottle he'd left, however, was now half empty. Odairi's hand tightened around his wine glass. He'd discreetly summoned Kintaro over an hour ago, and the man had yet to arrive.

As the seconds ticked by, Odairi's confidence dwindled to the point he could no longer summon the effort to be mad. He was an emperor being made to wait by a servant, that fact alone would make any ruler rage. And yet, Odairi's only thought was how much his heart hurt.

"My emperor," Kintaro exclaimed breathlessly, bursting into the room. "My apologies! I was detained…"

Kintaro stopped midsentence, blinking in surprise when he saw Odairi was dressed in nothing but a robe. He swallowed, looking up and down the length of Odairi's frame and taking a small step back. The look in Kintaro's eyes was both frightening and intense. It made Odairi want to dismiss the retainer immediately and forget this impulsive idea of his. But with Kintaro standing before him, he found he couldn't say the words.

Odairi took a step forward, trying to remain calm despite his racing heart. "What was so important that you'd ignore a summons from your emperor?"

"I-I would never do such a thing, Odairi-sama. I was assisting with the feast for Lady Ohina's departure. Since its tomorrow, several palace servants were acquisitioned to assist with the preparations. Takeshi-san couldn't find me until a few minutes ago. I came as soon as he told me you wished to see me."

Odairi took a sip of wine to hide his relief. At least now he knew Kintaro's tardiness wasn't intentional.

"Odairi-sama," Kintaro said; his expression unreadable. "Why did you summon me here? If it has anything to do with what happen the other day, I can assure I'll never do it again."

Odairi took a deep breath, setting the glass on the table. Gathering his strength, he met Kintaro's curious gaze.

"On the contrary," Odairi replied, clearing his throat. "I've decided that you will become my…" he paused, realizing he sounded like he was issuing a command. Discretion was absolutely necessary if he and Kintaro were going to become lovers, which wouldn't work if Kintaro was being forced against his will. "I mean, I'd like for you to become my… my lov…"

"Your lover?"

"Umm, y-yes," Odairi replied, not expecting Kintaro's bluntness. "I understand this is all happening fast. To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure how to broach the subject, so I decided to be honest and straightforward. I-I want you," he continued, trying to sound confident, but failing in his latest attempt. "What you did the other day, I… I want you to do it again." Odairi untied his robe, letting it fall open. "You may do more if you desire. I won't stop you."

Kintaro took a step forward, pressing his hand to his chest. He looked pale all the sudden; a reaction Odairi hadn't anticipated either. Was it revulsion? Disgust? Either way, it wasn't the scenario Odairi had envisioned. In fact, he'd expected Kintaro be all over him by now.

"I-I think I was mistaken," Odairi replied, pulling his robe closed and tying the strap. "I thought you… because of our…" he sighed in frustration, realizing he was only making his embarrassment worse. "You know what? Never mind."

"Odairi-sama, I…"

"You may leave," Odairi said, pretending not to hear Kintaro's half-started response.

Picking up his discarded wine glass from the table, Odairi filled it with more of the dark red liquid. He couldn't look at Kintaro any longer. The sting of rejection was still too fresh, and trapped in a room filled with the man's intoxicating scent was only making it worse. Pouring the glass of wine gave him a chance to escape Kintaro's seemingly judgmental glare. All he had to do was wait until he was alone again, and then he could fall apart.

"My lord," Kintaro said; his voice right next to Odairi's ear.

Odairi jumped, causing the wine to slosh out of the cup. He cursed under his breath, but before he could clean up the mess, Kintaro was there. He took the glass from Odairi's hand, drying it off with a cloth.

"Let go of me," Odairi demanded, trying to pull back. "I can…"

Kintaro cut off his protests with a kiss, sliding his other hand behind Odairi's back and pulling him close. There was a moment of confusion, followed by a rush of explosive desire. Odairi wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but he certainly wasn't going to stop it.

"If you only knew how long I've wanted you," Kintaro murmured against Odairi's lips. "So many years I've spent watching and waiting."

"Watching?" Odairi asked; a spark of alarm forcing its way into his mind.

"Waiting?"

"It's not what you think," Kintaro said quickly, pushing Odairi away so he could look him in the eyes. "I love you. I've loved you since the second I laid eyes on you, and everything I've done since that moment has been to bring myself closer to you."

"I-I don't understand. Did you… plan this?"

"Not planned. Hoped. The other morning when we were alone, I took a chance. I didn't know how you'd react, but I couldn't stop myself. I thought I'd messed things up, especially when you started keeping your distance."

Odairi blinked, trying to catch everything Kintaro was saying, but only managing to hold onto certain pieces.

"You're saying we've met before? When? Where? I feel like I'd remember if we had."

Kintaro took both of Odairi's hands in his, pressing them to his lips. "Seven years ago I came to the palace. I was young and inexperienced, and I had no idea who I was or who I wanted to be. Because of my… recklessness, I made a mistake; one that almost cost me my life. Your father was still the emperor at the time, and he was ready to end my life because of one childish indiscretion. But you," Kintaro continued, running a thumb across Odairi's bottom lip, "you saved me. You didn't know me or what I'd done, but you begged for my life. You are the reason I'm alive today. I knew then I would spend the rest of my days trying to repay your kindness."

"So you're doing this because of a debt?" Odairi asked; not sure whether or not he should be flattered or offended.

"No," Kintaro said, shaking Odairi gently. "I'm doing this because I love you!"

"I-I need a minute," Odairi said weakly, leaning into Kintaro's embrace.

"I'm sorry," Kintaro said, wrapping his arms around Odairi's trembling frame. "This must be a lot to take in, and I can't imagine how overwhelmed you must feel right now. I suppose my reaction didn't help either. To hear you offer yourself to me so willingly, I… I was in shock. Forgive me if for one second you thought I didn't want you."

"No, it's not any of that, it's just… you said you love me. For some reason those words make me so happy."

Kintaro cupped Odairi's face, pressing their lips together in a light kiss. "Those were only words, my emperor. If your offer still stands, I would like to show you my love."

Odairi didn't know what to say, but when Kintaro pulled him over to the bed and laid him down, he didn't fight him.

"You're trembling, my emperor," Kintaro whispered, lifting his hand and pressing it to his lips. "Are you afraid? If so, please know I would never hurt you. You are everything to me; my reason for living. I would sooner die than bring you harm."

"I'm not afraid," Odairi whispered back. "Confused? Yes. But the more I try to understand, the more I realize I don't want to. Not now, and maybe not ever. I've felt connected to you since the moment I fell into your arms. This feels… right. You and me…" Odairi reached up, cupping Kintaro's cheek. "If what you say is true; if you really love me, I want to feel it. All of it."

Kintaro exhaled slowly, pulling open Odairi's robe to reveal his naked body. He stared for several seconds; the look in his eyes filled with such love and reverence it made Odairi's heart ache. Any fool could see this man worshiped his very existence. Even still, Kintaro hesitated; his expression tortured.

"What's wrong?" Odairi asked, tucking a strand of Kintaro's white locks behind his ear. "I'm here and I'm not running. Take me, Kinta-kun. I'm yours."

"I want to, it's just… I promised I wouldn't hurt you, but looking at you now, I… I don't think I can gentle."

"I'm not asking you to be gentle," Odairi replied. "I trust you and your love. I want you to mark me as your own and brand me with you the force of your desire. I beg you, Kinta-kun. Make it so I never forget this moment."

The hesitation fled from Kintaro's eyes, replaced with a need so powerful it made Odairi's heart stutter through several beats. Perhaps the intensity would have scared a weaker man, but not Odairi. This was what he asked for. What he wanted…

Kintaro flipped Odairi onto his stomach, running a line of kisses down his back before lifting his hips up off the mattress. "Every inch of your body was meticulously cleaned," he said in quiet voice, spreading Odairi open. "It makes me wonder, my lord; did you prepare yourself for me?"

Odairi moaned as Kintaro's mouth devoured his virgin bud. The wet heat of his mouth combined with the soft suckling sound sent Odairi over the edge. Without a thought or care, he spiraled head first into the dark depths of his desire.

"This is only the beginning," Kintaro whispered, sliding a single finger inside of Odairi. "There is so much more I'm going to show you; pleasures you can't possibly imagine."

A second finger slid into Odairi; the pain shadowed by a feeling he couldn't quite grasp. His hands gripped the covers, clenching them tightly in his fists.

"Relax, my emperor," Kintaro murmured, feathering Odairi's unsteady hips with light kisses. "The pain will pass in time."

Odairi tried to relax, breathing through the pain. He was just about to pull away when Kintaro's fingers brushed a spot deep inside his core. He gasped sharply; his walls clenching around Kintaro's fingers.

"There it is," Kintaro whispered, nipping Odairi's bottom with his teeth. Keeping his fingers locked in place, Kintaro help roll Odairi onto his back. "How does it feel?" he asked, running a hand from the top of Odairi's hip to the tender flesh just under his knee.

"I…I don't know," Odairi replied, trying to focus on Kintaro's face through his tear-filled eyes. "I-it feels… s-strange."

Kintaro licked his lips; his eyes flashing with anticipation. Sliding his fingers out, he moved between Odairi's legs.

"I'm going to enter you now," Kintaro said slowly; his gaze examining Odairi's expression closely. "Are you ready?"

Odairi swallowed, nodding his head despite his uncertainty. Kintaro slid inside him; his body stretching painfully to accommodate Kintaro's throbbing length. There was pain and pressure, and Odairi couldn't help but tense.

"Relax," Kintaro whispered, brushing Odairi's lips with his own. "The more you fight, the more it will hurt. Just let me in and I promise I'll make it feel good."

A shiver ran through Odairi's frame as Kintaro started his long, deep strokes. Slowly but surely the pain transformed into a feeling Odairi couldn't quite describe. It was somewhere beyond pleasure; so exquisitely intense Odairi felt like he was coming apart in Kintaro's arms. Soon Odairi's body was moving of its own accord; his hips grinding against Kintaro as he desperately chased the desire growing deep in his belly.

"You're close, aren't you?" Kintaro whispered, feathering Odairi's brow and cheek with kisses. "I can feel you… tightening around me."

"I need… more," Odairi whispered in a strangled voice.

Odairi's body was humming with the frantic need for release, but in those moments of blissful agony, his climax seemed utterly out of reach. Even as Kintaro's thick cock massaged the mysterious spot deep in his core, it still wasn't enough.

"Please…" Odairi begged; not exactly sure what he was pleading for. "More…"

Kintaro lifted Odairi in his arms so they were both sitting up on the bed. There was a brief moment of confusion for Odairi, followed by the sensation that he was floating in his lover's embrace. The moment was lost when Kintaro lifted Odairi's hips off his slippery length then dropped him back down.

Odairi's vision splintered into a thousand tiny shards. He couldn't think; couldn't breathe. Blindly he reached out for Kintaro, relieved when his lover's arms pulled him tightly against his chest.

"Is this what you wanted?" Kintaro asked, thrusting upwards with each of Odairi's startled gasps.

Robbed of the ability to speak, Odairi could do nothing but hold on as the force of his orgasm slammed into him. Odairi exploded all over them; his cum splattering his naked chest and flushed face.

"Beautiful…" Kintaro whispered, watching Odairi in quiet adoration.

Kintaro didn't stop; his strokes now fast and deep, drawing out Odairi's orgasm for several heart-stopping seconds.

"I could spend eternity inside you," Kintaro murmured, nipping and sucking the tender flesh of Odairi's neck.

"An eternity… I would h-happily… give…" he replied in a strangled whisper.

His words must have sent Kintaro over the edge, because the moment Odairi's response left his lips, Kintaro's gripped tightened around him.

"Odairi…sama," Kintaro bit out. "Can I…?"

"Cum inside me," Odairi whispered. Threading his fingers through Kintaro's silken locks, he gently tugged his head back so he could see his lover's face when he came.

Kintaro's climax was incredible to watch; a release so undeniably pure it nearly brought Odairi to tears. He wrapped his arms lovingly around Kintaro's convulsing body, pulling him close as he waited for the last remnants of his orgasm to pass.

When he'd regained his strength, Kintaro laid Odairi back on the bed, gazing down at him with his beautiful pale colored eyes. Odairi waited for him to speak, but instead Kintaro continued to stare.

"What's wrong now?" Odairi whispered cautiously; a tiny sliver of fear blossoming in his chest at the possibility Kintaro might regret their love-making.

Kintaro shook his head, brushing away one of Odairi's tears. "Nothing, I just… I can't believe this is happening. I'm afraid it might be a dream and any second I'm going to wake up alone in my bed."

Odairi laughed softly, relief washing over him. "Shall I pinch you then?"

"No, not yet," Kintaro replied, cupping Odairi's cheek. "If this is a dream, I'm not ready to wake up yet."

Odairi placed his hand over Kintaro's, closing his eyes and nestling into the warmth of his lover's palm. "Everything that's happened between us is real. I'm real," he whispered. "If you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you."

Kintaro licked his lips nervously. "Promise not to pinch me too hard, okay?"

"By the time we're finished, I won't need to pinch you."

Odairi rolled Kintaro onto his back and straddled his waist. He leaned forward, pressing a delicate kiss to Kintaro's brow.

"I'm going to spend the rest of the night showing you this isn't a dream."

Kintaro's eyes flashed with a mixture of eagerness and panic. "But your body needs to rest, my emperor!"

"That's what your mouth says," Odairi replied, taking hold of Kintaro's hardening length, "but your body disagrees."

"My lord, please don't…" Kintaro sucked in a sharp breath as Odairi lowered himself onto his cock.

Odairi winced in pain, letting out a long, slow breath. It took several tries to settle into a rhythm, but soon the indescribable pleasure he'd felt earlier filled him once more. Kintaro moaned softly; his head falling back against the bed as his hands ran up the length of Odairi's thighs.

Odairi leaned forward, cupping Kintaro's face and forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Do you understand now, Kinta-kun? No dream in the world could possibly feel this good."

"I don't know," Kintaro said through clenched teeth. "I think I need… more convincing."

Odairi kissed Kintaro, moaning sweetly against his lover's parted lips. "You may take whatever assurance you need from me, lover. This night, I exist only for you."

"And what about tomorrow night," Kintaro asked, nipping Odairi's lip playfully, "and the next?"

"If tomorrow comes and you still think this a dream, then we will begin again. For every night until forever, I will devote myself to proving how real this is. I love you," Odairi whispered, "and now it's my turn to show you my love."

**~END~**


End file.
